


Never forget where you came from

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: One lonely Pichu, just old enough to leave the nest, finds himself his first friend. Will they encounter each other again after being separated?
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi's Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Farewell

A yellow ear outlined in a black border twitched within the green bushes. After a second passed, a Pichu popped his head out, eyes widening as he looked over the vast open fields. He has never been allowed to venture this far before! Pushing his way through the bush, Pichu shook himself free of stray leaves and scampered forward with a wide grin. The sun feels so nice, and the light shines so prettily off the fruit on the trees! It’s like an entire rainbow of colours just waiting to be devoured! Pichu was so busy staring at the surrounding trees that he ran straight into a Kangaskhan.

There was a slight rumble, and Pichu’s ears perked up, staring up at the laughing mother Kangaskhan. She stopped, greeting Pichu with a small nod. Her child, however, fell out of her pouch while waving with both his hands. Pichu sniffed the baby Kangaskhan, tail spiking when Kangaskhan sheepishly glanced up at his mother. The Mother bobbed her head up and down, and Kangaskhan scooped the tiny Pichu up as if he weighed like air.

Pichu startled for a moment, before chirping with delight. It’s like fate brought the two together! The other Kangaskhans were just audiences to Pichu and Kangaskhan’s play. Pichu hung from Mother Kangaskhan’s ears as the two talked about their lives and shared jokes. They ate juicy Oran Berries together, they played tag, they even rode in Mother Kangaskhan’s pouch together! 

Afterward, Pichu ran in circles around Kangaskhan until they both felt dizzy and laid on the grass together, sharing their dreams. They both wanted to travel the world, but at what cost? They didn’t care. Why would they, after all the wonderful things they’ve heard from their parents?

Their last game was hide and seek. Pichu giggled as he burrowed under another bush, waiting for Kangaskhan to find him and boop his nose. Who cares if there was a stampede outside? Who cares if heavy footsteps rush by? Who cares if there was the sound of a faint click and cheer? That wasn’t Pichu’s business. He wasn’t gonna let some noise ruin his fun.

A minute goes by. Another. Another. Five minutes. Ten minutes. An hour. Pichu’s ears drooped. What can he do other than wait? Just one more minute. One more. One more… The Pidgeys and Spearows screeched at each other outside.

Pichu shivered, poking his head out of the bush. Hello? There was silence. He snuck out of the bush, staring up at the full moon with a small whimper. Where was everyone? Was this a joke? Pichu grinned, Kangaskhan must be planning a surprise for him! ...Right?

He set out to find his friend. Friends don’t leave each other behind… right? Pichu’s tail flicked up and down as he sniffed the air. What is that smell? It certainly didn’t smell like a pokemon. Could it be… a human? Pichu scratched his head, before huddling closer onto himself. If so, Memma was wrong. Humans aren’t nice at all! So what if they help other pokemon get stronger? So what if they supposedly give his family food? They took away his first friend! 

It finally smacked Pichu to the ground. His first friend truly was gone. The moonlight shined upon the tiny Pichu, making his lone tear sparkle. There was a distant rumbling, and Pichu’s ears perked up. Alas, it was only thunder. Pichu trudged home, fur damp from the drizzle that started up. 

Memma, at the first sight of Pichu, sported a sympathetic face. She knows, doesn’t she? Why does she defend humans if she knows they’re bad? Pichu shrugged Memma’s hug off, curling onto his bed of fresh grass.

Give humans a chance, she says. The world is complicated and you are still young, she says. Well, Pichu didn’t want to listen to any of it. Why should he let a human be his friend when they brainwashed his? It must be those red and white contraptions- Wait, what?

Memma sighed, hugging Pichu. A sense of love and support enveloping his small body, lulling him to sleep. He’ll find his friend again. No matter the cost.


	2. Certain Encounter

Pft, young. While he loved his Memma, her words were so infuriating! How dare she belittle him, how dare she thinks he wasn’t mature enough to search for his friend! The mouse ran straight through a puddle from yesterday’s rain, before freezing. He never misjudged his steps before!

The sun played with the surface of the puddle, the sparkles skidding back and forth. Leaning over the water, he stared at… He evolved, didn’t he? Pikachu stared down at his yellow paws, tapping at his red cheeks. This is great! He can go find Kangaskhan and tell him- oh, right, they’re gone.

Pikachu hung his head, slender ears twitching. He did say he was gonna find them… He puffed his chest out, nodding to himself. Now, what’s the best way to interact with other humans? Maybe if he stuck by a human’s side… Pikachu grinned at the sky. That’s what he’ll do. He’ll just follow one of those newbies Memma told him about. Surely he won’t be captured, he’s so fast now! But just to be sure… 

Charging up his cheeks, Pikachu aimed a Thunder Shock at a nearby tree. Yeah! That’ll show the newbie! They’ll be so scared and obedient! Pikachu giggled, before running across the forest, darting through the small town.

“You need more time for the fourth starter?” a woman with matching brown hair and eyes said on the phone, opening the door to a white and red house. Pikachu startled, sliding under some bushes in front of that house. “Well, of course! He nearly stayed up all night to get a starter.” Ah. That must be one of those newbies! Pikachu huddled down, eyeing the woman as she turned her back on the opened door to get to the mail.

Like a bolt of lightning, Pikachu shot forward, scrambling into the house. Haha, success! The mouse pokemon glanced around, sniffing the air and ears twitching to the side. He hopped up the stairs, creaking open one of the bedroom doors.

A ten-year-old boy slept on the bed, blanket shoved off and posture like he was faceplanting. Pikachu grinned, rubbing his cheeks. Time to show this kid who’s boss!

Zap! The boy gets fried! Pikachu sweatdropped. Did he put too much shock into it? Was he that powerful? Suddenly, a pokeball fell onto him, scaring him to near death. Pikachu braced himself. Was this how it all ends? 

The pokeball bounced off. It rolled next to the child. Pikachu rubbed the top of his head with a dissatisfied squeak. Forget this! He wasn’t going to stick around.

The boy, with his eyes closed, clutched the fake pokeball. “I’m definitely gonna become a pokemon master together with this guy!”

Pikachu stared at the kid as he threw the pokeball at the wall, frozen in place. The fake contraption shattered into a pile of gears.

Without thinking, Pikachu jumped out the window onto some daffodils, running as far as he could away from the house. Surely he won’t meet up with him again if they were separated! He was so busy running away that he didn’t notice the pokeball smacking him in the side until it was too late.

Curse the child! It’s going to take him giving up his life for Pikachu to even start to forgive him! His thoughts went blank.


	3. Alola, My Friend!

Pikachu was still giddy with excitement. Ash won! They finally won a league! Ash senses Pikachu’s joy, amplifying it with a cheer of his own. Both of them continued to yell at each other, not caring about getting looks from the people nearby. Pikachu bathed in Ash’s unique smell of familiarity.

Most of the final 16 contestants were at the party, their pokemon running around and interacting with each other. Ash’s classmates were talking with each other about their vacation plans, even Gladion and Hau was pulled into the conversation. Ash held Pikachu in his arms and tickled his head, the latter chirping excitedly. This day couldn’t get any better! 

Pikachu’s ears perked up. Wait, was someone calling for him? Ash noticed Pikachu’s tilted ears, and turned around, eyes focusing on Ilima without his usual group of admirers. Gasping, Pikachu hopped down next to Ilima’s Kangaskhan, nuzzling both of them. He can’t believe it. By some fluke, they found each other again!

Ash asked with a wink, “You used to be friends, huh? Well, I guess friendship never fades.” Pikachu gave sharp squeak, diving next to Kangaskhan in his mother’s pouch with a beaming grin. This must be a dream come true! Oh if only he could time travel back to tell his younger self everything will be ok!

Ilima glanced at Ash with a small smile. “Is this why your Pikachu never goes in his pokeball? So he could socialize and see the world?”

Ash walked next to Kangaskhan and petted Pikachu, who was shaking his head. “That’s what I thought was the reason too.” Pikachu cooed, pointing at Ash and nuzzling Kangaskhan, practically vibrating in joy. “But after we got to know each other, he just wanted to be my friend.” Ash chuckled, poking at Pikachu’s cheek. “He might not look it, but he’s a clingy little fellow.”

“...Of course,” Ilima said, “And congratulations on winning.” While Pikachu and Kangaskhan picked off right where they left off, Ilima sat down on the sand. Ash followed suit a moment later.

“Thank you.”

“I meant it, Ash.” Ilima’s grey eyes glimmered in the sun. “You’ve done a lot to get here, haven’t you?”

Ash stared at Pikachu, who was acting out his battles with adorable imitations, before shaking his head. “It’s all because of my pokemon. And my friends.”

“Modest, huh?” Ilima muttered, bringing his legs closer to his chest. “You deserve winning against Tapu Koko.”

Ash flushed a bit. “Look, I’ve always loved my pokemon, but I wasn’t always modest-”

“That just shows how much you’ve grown.” Ilima gestured at Pikachu, before meeting Ash’s eyes. “People were cheering for me because I competed in the Kalos League, but you did as well!”

Gulping, Ash nodded. “Ah yeah, so I did.”

Ilima took a deep breath, eyes sympathetic. “You’ve done the impossible before. I’m glad it was you who won.” Ash traced random shapes into the sand, not responding. “I do apologize. I know this is a hard topic for you.”

“... Nah, I’ve been through worse, but thanks,” Ash murmured. Pikachu stopped his chittering and ran next to Ash, butting against Ash’s hand for cuddles. Kangaskhan also stepped next to Ash, eager to get to know the trainer who brought them together.

Ilima stood up and patted his Kangaskhan while Ash ruffled Pikachu’s velvet-like fur. “I’m sure you have.” There was a moment of silence. “I mean, how else would you have gotten Pikachu’s trust?” Ilima joked.

Ash blinked, before chuckling. “I guess you’re right.” Pikachu and Ash both stared towards the sky as the ocean breeze rolled by. “We have come a long way, haven’t we, Pikachu?” Pikachu stared into Ash’s eyes, which were glistening like syrup over golden pancakes.

“Pikapi...”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't canon, but it's based on the images of the new series as well as the trailer. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
